


Coming Home

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester looks after Ryan when he comes home from active duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Captain Tom Ryan paused at the door of the flat he shared with his lover, taking the time to regain his breath before he put his key to the lock. He stepped inside and put his bags on the floor before having to do his best to hide his wince as he jarred his bad leg. The last thing he wanted was for James to see him in pain and worry; he'd caused James enough of that over the past few months. 

“Tom? Is that you?” James called out from the kitchen. 

Ryan smiled at the thought of a home-cooked meal; he'd been deprived for the last several days and not just for good food. “Yes, love.” He shut the door behind him and grabbed his bags once more, biting his lip when his leg twinged again. “Just let me clear my gear out the way and I'll be with you in a minute.” That should give him time to take his pain killers and down them before James caught him in the act. 

“Don't be long, dinner is almost ready.”

“It smells lovely.” Ryan smiled as he realised James must have cooked it especially for him after he'd called to say he was on the way home. He wanted to take James in his arms and show him how much he loved him... But first, he needed to put his bags away and find his medication. Ryan carefully manoeuvred himself down the hall and towards their bedroom but hissed and had to stop when his leg when into spasm. 

“Tom!” Ryan closed his eyes at the concern he heard in James' voice before he felt arms wrap around his waist. “Put that lot down and sit down.” 

“I just overdid it,” Ryan murmured as his lover helped him to the settee, although he couldn't hide his wince when James carefully lifted his leg to prop it up on a stool. He sighed and let his head loll against the settee as James' skilled fingers stroked and massaged his aching leg. “Feels good.”

“I know you want to prove you're fit enough to return to active service, Tom, but pushing yourself too hard won't help.” James added, “Sorry,” when Ryan let out a yelp when his fingers dug into a sore spot. “Now, how about I give you a proper massage after dinner?”

“Sounds good.” Ryan waited until James started to stand up and then pulled his unbalanced lover towards him for a kiss, pushing his tongue into James' mouth when he yelped. “I'm sorry I worried you.”

James smiled when Ryan released him before carefully straddling his lover's lap. “I like worrying about you.” 

Ryan could almost hear the words unsaid, that it was far better than Ryan not being there to worry about. “I'm still here, love.” He ran his hands soothingly over James' back. “Now, I believe tea and a massage was on offer?”


End file.
